


Escape

by fabsatan



Category: Eu Era Mudo e Só - Lygia Fagundes Telles, O Jardim Selvagem - Lygia Fagundes Telles, Venha Ver o Pôr do Sol - Lygia Fagundes Telles
Genre: Manuel (Eu Era Mudo e Só)/Ricardo (Venha Ver o Pôr do Sol) Implícito, One-Sided Ducha (O Jardim Selvagem)/Ricardo (Venha Ver o Pôr do Sol), Other, Written for a Class, eu escrevi a história; eu gostei da história; por que não postar?, eu sei q n tem audiencia pra isso mas, isso me valeu 36 pontos na faculdade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan
Summary: O sobrinho de Conceição, Ricardo, aparece pedindo abrigo para a tia após as coisas darem errado com sua antiga namorada. Ducha gosta de ouvir suas histórias, que recentemente têm mencionado bastante Manuel...





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito pra responder a seguinte pergunta numa prova:
>
>> Houve uma certa confusão em Antes do baile verde. Manuel, de “Eu era mudo e só”, vendeu  
> um trator para Ricardo, de “Venha ver o pôr do sol”. A estória foi narrada por Ducha, de “O  
> jardim selvagem”. Escreva-a.
> 
> Aí eu resolvi que Ricardo e Manuel deviam ser murderhusbands e cá estamos. 

Fecharam o negócio na quarta-feira. Ouvi Ricardo contando pra Conceição na cozinha.

\- Mas meu filho, de onde você tirou dinheiro pra comprar um trator? - Perguntou Conceição.

\- Não preocupa com isso não, tia. O Manuel me contratou pra fazer uns serviços, descontou o pagamento do preço. Vou precisar de um trator para a fazenda, ele quis ajudar.

Já tinha um tempo que ele vinha falando nesse Manuel, que depois descobri que era primo da Tia Daniela, quando o conheci no velório. Eles se conheceram num bar. Passaram-se dois meses entre a primeira e a segunda vez que Ricardo mencionou Manuel. Dissera que ele só ia ao bar quando a esposa estava viajando.

\- Mas que romântico! Você não acha romântico, Ducha? - Conceição me perguntara.

\- Para mim, parece que ele está tentando esconder que bebe.

Ricardo rira, e minha face havia ficado mais vermelha que um tomate.

Mas Manuel figurava com mais frequência nas histórias de Ricardo esse mês; parecia que tinha perdido o medo de sair quando a mulher estava em casa. Bom para ele, acho eu.

* * *

Ricardo apareceu há seis meses, pedindo abrigo para Conceição, dizendo apenas que teve alguns problemas na cidade onde morava antes, e que era só até ele conseguir arranjar outra coisa. Até ele aparecer, nunca havia pensado que Conceição tinha uma família. Ela deixou o sobrinho dormir no seu sofá, claro, e ele pegou o hábito de aparecer na cozinha quando Conceição estava trabalhando. Ficava sentado à mesa, conversando à toa. Tia Pombinha não se importava; se importava com pouco desde que Tio Ed morreu. Comecei a inventar desculpas para ficar na cozinha quando ele estava lá; gostava de ouvir a voz dele.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, Ricardo apareceu na cozinha como de costume, mas com uma grande mochila nas costas.

\- Vim me despedir, tia.

\- Mas já? Não pode ficar pelo menos até o fim de semana, talvez me apresentar pra esse Manuel que te ajudou tanto?

\- Não posso, tia, tenho coisas pra resolver na fazenda. - A tal fazenda fora uma herança inesperada, que Ricardo recebera há uma ou duas semanas. Conceição havia me dito que era a única família que Ricardo tinha, então ficamos ambas surpresas com a notícia. - E Manuel vai estar ocupado esse fim de semana. Assunto de família. Mas venha me visitar quando tiver uma folga! Você também está convidada, Ducha!

Fiquei triste de vê-lo partir, mas o convite me consolou.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Tia Pombinha me acordou e ordenou que vestisse meu vestido preto; iríamos a um velório.

\- Mas velório de quem, tia?

\- Fernanda, era esposa do primo de sua tia Daniela. Nunca cheguei a conhecer, mas Daniela sempre falou tão bem dela…

Foi neste dia que encontrei Manuel pela primeira vez. Não o vi chorar uma lágrima pela esposa. Parecia estar em choque, pobre coitado. Uma pena que Ricardo não pôde estar presente para confortar seu amigo. Se tivesse ficado só mais um dia...

* * *

Um mês depois, ouvimos de Tia Daniela que seu primo Manuel tinha decidido se mudar para uma fazenda.

**Author's Note:**

> adoro quando as minhas wordcounts ficam em centenas certinhas é tão satisfatório.  
> talvez um dia eu escreva uma sequel sobre ricardo e manuel morando juntos numa fazenda mas acho improvável


End file.
